


Romana, but she's the Doctor now

by scifirenegade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: DWExchange20, DWExchange2020, DWFicExchange, DWFicExchange20, DWFicExchange2020, Digital Art, Gen, outfit swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirenegade/pseuds/scifirenegade
Summary: For Lilydvoratrelundar, for DW Fan Exchange 2020. I hope this is okay.
Kudos: 3
Collections: DW Exchange 2020





	Romana, but she's the Doctor now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilydvoratrelundar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydvoratrelundar/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Had a few problems trying to make this, so I settled for a chibi. Hope it's okay and that you like it!


End file.
